<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meta Gets McDicked by scaletal_remains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731404">Meta Gets McDicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains'>scaletal_remains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Plain Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cassidy is babi, Cassidy pays, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Messidy, Meta chokes, Meta swallows, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, first post in a long time pls be nice, its in a McDonald's bathroom, rated M for McDonald's, why? wasnt my idea so dont ask me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meta gets McDicked down in the bathroom by Cassidy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meta/Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meta Gets McDicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meta tapped his foot, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. Of course Cassidy was late for their date. Meta had come to expect it at this point but it didn't make it any less annoying. </p><p>He was about to pull his phone out and call his boyfriend when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Meta nearly jumped out of his shoes and spun around with a slight stumble to see who had invaded his space in such a way. There stood Cass, giving him a big, dumb grin as if he hadn't just scared the hell out of Meta.</p><p>"The hell was that for?" Meta asked in a huff.</p><p>"Jus' getting yer attention 's all." </p><p>"There's better ways to do it, asshole." Meta lightly punched Cassidy's arm. "Just for that you're paying."</p><p>Cassidy shrugged and took Meta's hand, following his boyfriend into the McDonald's. It wasn't their fanciest date but they really didn't go on fancy dates all that often. These occasions were more about spending time with each other than the location anyway.</p><p>Meta brought him to the registers. He already knew their orders by heart so he stepped right up to place them.</p><p>"One McDouble and a 20 piece of chicken nuggets." Meta ordered. "I'll have a premium roast coffee with that and he'll have ice water."</p><p>Cassidy just sorta stood there while Meta ordered until it was time to pay. Actually, he still just stood there while meta reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Cassidy, like any cowboy worth his salt, only carried cash. </p><p>Meta counted out their total and paid, taking their receipt. He turned and pulled Cassidy after him towards the tables. He looked over each one, finding the cleanest and sitting Cassidy down there. </p><p>"Wait here, I gotta piss." Meta leaned down and kissed his head. "Here's the receipt, get our food if our number is called."</p><p>"Sure thing darlin'." Cassidy winked at Meta and leaned back in his seat, glancing at the numbers on the receipt as Meta left for the bathroom.</p><p>•~•~•</p><p>Cass glanced up at the clock on the wall. Meta had been in the bathroom for quite awhile. He had already gotten their food and, like a gentleman would, hadn't started eating without his date. He had arrived on an empty stomach though and it was starting to look mighty good. </p><p>He tapped his fingers on the table before standing. He should probably check on Meta, make sure he hadn't slipped and hurt himself or something similar. </p><p>Cassidy walked towards the bathroom, stopping in front of the door when he got there. He paused a moment before slowly pushing the door open. </p><p>"Meta..?" He peeked inside before opening the door fully. "Are ya dead?" </p><p>Meta looked up from washing his hands. "No, dumbass, I'm just finishing up." He grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands.</p><p>Cass smiled, approaching his boyfriend. "I got worried about you there for a moment. You took a bit." He placed his hands on Meta's waist as said man threw the paper towel away. </p><p>Meta looked up at his boyfriend then down at the hands at his waist, his face flushing red. </p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm fine." </p><p>Cassidy hummed and lifted one of his hands to Meta's chin, gently tilting it up to face him. "I'd say that's a given." </p><p>He leaned down to Meta's height and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. This, of course, didn't help in reducing Meta's blush one bit. </p><p>"I'd even say yer more than fine." Cass hummed, moving his kissing down to Meta's jaw. This earned him a shaky breath from his boyfriend. </p><p>"Really? Right now? In a McDonald's bathroom?" Meta closed his eyes, not trying to move away despite his apparent disapproval. </p><p>He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the attention. </p><p>"Mhm." Was the only response from Cass as he slipped his hand down the back of Meta's pants. </p><p>"Cass, wait."</p><p>Cassidy moved back, pulling his hand out of Meta's pants. "What's wrong sugarplum?" He could've sworn Meta was into it.</p><p>"Nothing, I just don't want the food getting cold. Here." </p><p>Meta moved down so he was on his knees, looking up at his boyfriend. "We can just do this for now."</p><p>A smile slowly returned to Cassidy's face as he watched. There were very few scenarios where he'd turn down a blowjob from Meta and this was definitely not one of them. He leaned back against the wall while Meta began unbuckling his belt. </p><p>Meta slid Cassidy's pants down just enough to expose his cactus print briefs. Cass was a man of true culture after all. He looked up at his boyfriend, pressing his palm to his growing bulge. </p><p>Cass groaned under his breath, lacing his fingers through Meta's hair. Meta kept his eyes focused on Cassidy's face as he reached into his briefs and pulled his dick out. He wasted no time leaning forward, his almost weirdly long tongue falling out of his mouth. He ran it up the length of Cassidy's dick before reaching the tip and pushing it into his mouth. </p><p>Meta slowly pressed his head down lower, gagging as the tip pushed against the back of his throat. </p><p>"You don't gotta push yerself, darlin'." </p><p>Meta only hummed in protest and swallowed around him, earning a happy groan from Cass. "Fuck, Meta.." He let his head fall back against the wall. Meta smiled as much as he could and continued on until his nose was pressed into the curly patch of hair at the base of his length. Cass pet his hair, letting out a few soft moans.</p><p>Meta sat there for a moment, trying to get used to the feeling but he eventually had to pull back for a breath. He pulled off and took his breath before leaning right back in to really get started. He placed it right back into his mouth and pressed his tongue up against the underside. He pressed his head all the way down, gagging against before pulling back to just in front of the tip. </p><p>"Holy fucking.. ah, Meta~" Cass looked back down at his boyfriend watching him gag on his dick. It really shouldn't be as hot as it was to see Meta like that, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and drool sliding down his chin. </p><p>Cass tugged his hair but let Meta keep the pace. He was too much of a softie to try and take control, especially when it felt so good.</p><p>Meta couldn't help but think about his poor McDouble sitting all alone on the table out there while he gave Cass that extra good succ. He really hoped it didn't get cold. A cold burger is a disappointing burger. </p><p>Cassidy moaned, finally shoving Meta's head down. He leaned forward and held him there as he came, filling Meta's mouth with the salty goop. Meta pulled back, swallowing a coughing. It'd have been much easier to just spit but spitters are quitters and Meta wasn't a quitter. </p><p>Meta wiped the drool and dribbles of cum off his mouth and chin, slowly standing. "Christ, Cass." He grumbled. </p><p>"Sorry, got carried away." </p><p>"Whatever, just help me clean up dumbass."</p><p>•~•~•</p><p>Meta followed Cassidy out of the bathroom and towards their table. Thank god their food was still on the table. Meta sat back down across from Cass and picked up his burger. </p><p>"Finally.." He had anticipated this moment the entire time in the bathroom. Burgers tasted better than cum, that was for sure. Meta leaned forward, taking a long awaited bite of the burger.</p><p>It was cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>